


Ti basta.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, after marc surgery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Quanto ti sveglia dall’anestesia la prima cosa di cui ti rendi conto è il pessimo sapore che hai in bocca. Il dolore alla spalla arriva poco dopo, qualcosa in sottofondo che non ti permette di muoverti.





	Ti basta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho provato sul serio a resistere alla tentazione di scrivere una cosa cosi ma non ci sono riuscita, non dopo aver visto il faccino di Marc il giorno dopo la sua operazione, cioè no.  
> Ormai lo ripeto di continuo ma questi due sono qualcosa di troppo bello e non riesco quasi mai a smettere di scrivere di loro due.  
> Quindi niente, vi beccate anche questa.  
> Vi lascio leggere che è meglio per tutti mi sa!!!

Quanto ti sveglia dall’anestesia la prima cosa di cui ti rendi conto è il pessimo sapore che hai in bocca. Il dolore alla spalla arriva poco dopo, qualcosa in sottofondo che non ti permette di muoverti.

Quando ci provi il gemito che lascia le tue labbra è di puro dolore.  
La cosa che senti subito dopo sono due labbra poggiate sulla tua fronte e quel tocco che avresti riconosciuto tra mille.  
“Ehi, va tutto bene tranquillo, piccolo.”

La voce di Valentino è lontana ma il calore delle sue labbra ti rende più consapevole di te stesso facendo sparire quello strano senso di disorientamento che ti aveva sovrastato in un primo momento. 

Apri lentamente gli occhi e il suo sorriso è la prima cosa che vedi, le tue labbra agiscono da sole piegandosi leggermente all’insù nonostante tutto. 

Quando vi eravate salutati quella mattina non sapevi se sarebbe riuscito a rimanere fino alla fine della tuo operazione, figurarsi per il dopo. Sapevi che aveva altre cose che non poteva rimandare ed era l’unico motivo per cui non avevi insistito o detto qualcosa perché rimanesse con te, ti aveva detto che appena avesse potuto sarebbe tornato subito da te.  
Il solo fatto che fosse lì, a non sai che ora, è tutto quello che ti serve per calmarti quasi instantemente, cosi come il calore delle sue mani sulle tue guance.

“Come ti senti?”  
Ti chiede dopo un tempo che ti pare infinito lasciando poi un bacio sulle tue labbra.

“Come se fossi stato investito, ma prima avessi mangiato quello schifosissimo panino che una volta abbiamo preso in Inghilterra..”  
Sussurri appena e stenti quasi a riconoscere la tua stessa voce in quel momento, poi lo senti ridere e allontanarsi da te per recuperare un bicchiere d’acqua.  
“Prima o poi smetterai di rinfacciarmi la scelta infelice per quella cena?”

Ti aiuta ad alzarti e ti accosta il bicchiere alle labbra aiutandoti a bere.  
Quando torni a metterti comodo lo osservi un secondo, ha l’aria di uno che non deve aver dormito molto anche se fuori è già molto buio. I capelli, leggermente più lunghi, sono in disordine ma il sorriso non sembra comunque voler andare via dalle sue labbra, è lì da quando hai aperto gli occhi.

“Potrei pensare di perdonarti se mi inviti a cena in un posto migliore di quello.”  
Ridete entrambi questa volta mentre torna da te sedendosi appena sul bordo del letto, una sua mano sul tuo viso in una carezza leggera e poi tra i tuoi capelli come se volesse sistemarli, l’altra stringe un paio di dita della tua mano libera dal tutore.

“Appena esci da qui e stai meglio ti porto da qualche parte.”  
“E’ un appuntamento?”

Gli chiedi premendo il viso contro la sua mano, quella sul tuo viso.  
“Assolutamente si!”

Ti baci ancora, questa volta con più calma della precedente.  
Rispondi al bacio felice che sia con te in quel momento.

Sai che ti aspettano delle settimane complicate, magari qualche mese però sai anche che saresti riuscito a stare meglio, che Vale sarebbe stato lì con te in ogni momento di quei mesi.  
“Quando devi andare via?”

Gli chiedi dopo non sai quanto tempo. Gli hai fatto spazio vicino a te sul letto, avete i visi vicini e la sua mano non ha lasciato un attimo la tua.  
Senti che stai per addormentarti di nuovo, sono passati a darti qualcosa per il dolore e ora sembra iniziare a fare effetto, solo che vuoi sapere se sarà ancora li quando ti sveglierai di nuovo.

“Riposa ok, sarò qui appena ti svegli. Non devo andare via prima di domani sera.”  
Annuisci alle sue parole chiudi di nuovo gli occhi.

La consapevolezza di trovarlo vicino a te la mattina dopo ti basta.   
Ti basta, perché anche se poi sarebbe andato via avrebbe sempre trovato un modo per tornare da te.


End file.
